The Bird, the Bee and the Morning Glory
by nic98ole
Summary: James noticed the way that Logan looks at Kendall and frankly, it annoys him. So he decides to settle the love triangle in a little bet. Who will win the blond's heart first? And what does Carlos think? Kames/Kogan. Rating will move up in later chapters!
1. Early Bird Catches the Bee

I'm such a horrible person to keep popping out stories like this. But this won't update until 'Born This Way' ends, which is in four more chapters so, this story will be taking it's place in the slot for stories. And I'm in love with this story, so I'm going to be taking my time with it and hopefully, it will become one of my top stories. Plus, this is my happy birthday fic to you all. So get your Kogan and Kames flags waving, leave a review if you can be so kind and now it's time to get it started.

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR**

* * *

><p>James felt his skin prickle, his heart quicken, his breath hitch and the light strands of hair stand on the back of his neck. No, James wasn't in love. He was angry. <em>Beyond angry<em>. He never felt his body shake so violently and he felt his nostrils flaring as he watched the scene unfold on the couch. It was minimal to people that looked through different sets of eyes other than the furious brunette, the scene being Logan Mitchell and Kendall Knight sitting on the orange couch with Kendall laughing a little and playfully nudging the smaller brunette. Logan was blushing, a nervous smile on his face as the blond continued to nudge and play with him and place his hands all over the squirming boy.

It made James sick.

He noticed the way that Logan's eyes lingered on Kendall's back as he walked out of the room and down to his and Logan's shared bedroom, the way that the brown orbs held more than just a simple compassion between friends that known each other since childhood. No, it was something more than that. It was compassion that came from a time of longing someone, pining over their affections that the other person in the lopsided relationship just didn't seem to get. He knew that Logan had felt something flutter in his chest and it irritated James. Well, if James was to be honest, James also had flutters in his chest whenever he and Kendall spent time together. He gave longing looks and wanted Kendall to notice the way how the hazel eyes twinkled in such a special way for him and only him. Yes, James also had feelings for his childhood friend.

But that didn't mean he was willing to share the feelings with someone else.

He walked over to the couch, Logan in still in a slight love-stuck stupor and bent over, his pink lips near Logan's ear. "Stay away from him," James whispered in his ear. Startled, Logan jumped up slightly in his spot on the couch and turned to give James a questioning look.

"What are you talking about?" Logan asked, eyes flickering away to give a roll and he got up to begin to move towards the bathroom. But James moved and side-stepped him, mockingly blocking the starting to grow red boy from moving any more further. "What are you doing?" Logan tried not to squeak. James always played this little mind game, the taller member treated his relationship between Logan as a game of cat and mouse. He saw how Logan wasn't trying to be intimidated by his steely glaze and smirking lips. Even if his legs were beginning to shake slightly.

James grabbed onto Logan's wrist, twisting it slightly as he pulled the other boy into the bathroom and pushed him a little towards the bathtub while he moved to block the door. Logan's eyes widened and he frowned. "James, move!"

"Back off," James replied, voice sound more firm than the last time and Logan's eyebrows furrowed even more.

"I will when you get out of the way!" Logan's voice quivered just slightly below a shout and James rolled his eyes.

"I'm talking about Kendall."

Logan's eyes widened and he gulped, the cloud of realization suddenly beginning to settle in his head. He swallowed a rather large lump in his throat, finding sudden interest in the green tile floor of the tiny bathroom and let out a semi-confident breath.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, trying to sound as aloof as possible and James smirked.

"Do you think I'm blind or something, Logan? You want Kendall," James said with the smirk painted on his face and Logan let out a laugh filled with mirth but James could hear the uneasiness in his laugh.

And see the small trickle of sweat that slipped down the smaller boy's forehead.

"You're crazy, James. Can I please leave now?"

"Hmm, didn't expect you to be the gay one, Logan."

"I'm not gay," Logan gritted through his teeth but James was beginning to ignore the words that were nervously babbling out of Logan's mouth. He stepped forward to Logan, taking the white collar of Logan's dress shirt and threading it through his fingers.

"Tell me, Logan. Do you fantasize about him? Do you want to kiss him? Do you want to sleep with him? Do you want him to bend over and beg for you to bang him?"

"James!" Logan hissed, face growing frazzled and scarlet and James smiled even more. Sure, the things that were coming out of his mouth James desired for himself but at the moment he was just using them to torment the brains of the group. He saw Logan was trying to back away from James and try to move away, but there was no room and no space to do so. Logan glanced at James' face and teeth began to grind roughly. "Don't act like you're all high and mighty! I've seen how you are when you're around Kendall!"

James' cheeks went red and Logan quickly took advantage of James' momentary weakness. "Yeah! You always stare at Kendall from afar and you follow him around like some lost puppy! It's creepy!"

". . .So you're jealous then?" James asked with eyebrow raised and the color in his cheeks slowly beginning to disappear.

"I'm not jealous!"

"I think you are! You're jealous because I'm the one that Kendall likes to be around! Jealous that I'm the one that Kendall decided to leave Minnesota for!" James shouted and Logan's eyes held a sense of hurt before changing back to the trying to be stoic face. Okay, James kind of felt bad for that one, seeing as though Logan gave up his dream of being a doctor to go to LA and was now treating him as second rate. But he had to chase Logan away, torment him or something so that way the love triangle would turn into a love rectangle.

Or love line.

James wasn't that good with geometry. Who needs it anyways when you're famous?

"Look James, I don't want to talk about it anymore. Just move," Logan said, exhausted.

"You're not going to have him," James replied and Logan scoffed at that.

"Are you going to have him?"

"Yeah, I am."

"You're crazy, Kendall's not gay. Or bisexual for that matter."

"Me and Kendall aren't going to be _gay_. We're going to be two best friends that decided to take their relationship to another level," James explained and Logan rolled his eyes.

"Whatever makes you feel better about yourself," Logan muttered and James frowned.

"Shut up," James growled, stepping aside and finally letting Logan be able to pass by. But as Logan took small steps past James, the taller male eying him intensely, James heard something barely above a whisper slip past Logan's lips."You'll never get him."

James took Logan and shoved him back, moving to block the door once again with a small smile on his face.

"And you think _you _could?" James asked, more sounding like a laugh as a couple bouts of giggles began to fill the still tense air in the bathroom. Logan mumbled a reply but James wasn't listening at all. Then an idea sparked in the taller boy's head. An idea that had to have been his most brilliant piece of work yet. He glanced up at Logan, eyes twinkling with something Logan had to raise an eyebrow at and shuffle from foot to foot nervously at his friend's sudden change of behavior. James opened his mouth, ready to tell his idea when a knock sounded on the door.

"Use the other bathroom! Mama Knight's spaghetti really did a number on me!" James shouted and he heard the person shuffle behind the door.

"Are you okay in there?" It was Carlos. James breathed a sigh of relief.

He opened the door, pulling the Latino inside and quickly locked the door back, Logan and Carlos looking at the taller member of the band with a confused expression. James smiled lightly and leaned more into the wooden door.

"So Carlos, me and Logan were thinking-"

"Thinking about what?" Logan interrupted and James rolled his eyes.

"Maybe if you don't say anything, you'll find out. Anyways, me and Logan have a bet-"

"We do?"

"Over who can be the first to sleep with Kendall," James said with a small lick of the lips. The thought of being in the same bed with Kendall and holding the blond intimately close was already beginning to make his heart race and his blood boil. Carlos' eyes widened and his head glanced between the flustered and stuttering Logan and the confident, smirking James.

"What!" Carlos shouted and Logan held his hands out.

"I didn't agree to this bet!"

"You didn't have to. I know you want to do it anyways," James said as calmly as can be and Logan shook his head.

"No! All you're going to use this bet for is a reason to try and woo and have sex with K-Kendall," Logan stuttered out and Carlos began to nod his head.

"Yeah, James! I don't want-"

"Relax Carlos. I'm not going to make you take part in this. You can be like our referee or something," James explained with a little pat on the back and Logan shook his head even harder.

"Hold it! I didn't agree to this!" he began to argue but James rolled his eyes again. He didn't know why Logan was making this a lot more difficult that it needed to be.

"James, I don't think that I can do this. It's. . .It's not right to be messing with Kendall's head. He's our friend," Carlos said softly and James placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry. We're not going to do anything that Kendall doesn't want," he said softly.

"But what if Kendall doesn't want to sleep with either of us?" Logan asked and James snorted.

"I can understand not sleeping with you, but me? Come on, Kendall resisting this face?" James asked, pointing at his face and giving off a dazzling smile that Logan and Carlos rolled their eyes at. "Alright Carlos, look. I'll make up the rules for me and Logan to follow-"

"I don't want to-"

"Logan, just shut up and listen!" James shouted and Logan pursed his lips, ". . .Alright then. First off, we can't tell Kendall about the bet, obviously. And we can't force ourselves on him, because that's just messed up," James said with a shake of the head. He had boys and girls throw themselves at him and try to make him fall in love with them simply by cornering him and trying to make him grope and touch at their bodies. He knows how it feels how to get forced upon, why would he put Kendall through the same hell that he's been through? "And another thing too, we can't get outside help. Everything we do, we do it on our own," James said in a whisper and Carlos looked at him with a worried expression that Logan mirrored. The Latino began to twiddle his fingers behind the back.

"So. . .um. . .how will I know when one of you guys. . .win?" Carlos asked quietly.

"We'll have a way to tell you, relax," James replied and Carlos glanced between Logan's sweating face, then at James' face, then back at Logan's, then at the tile floor and let out a shaky sigh.

"Alright. . .I'll do it. But if I think that something is going to happen-"

"I wouldn't dream about hurting Kendall, Carlos. I _promise_," James said, voice filled with concern. Honestly, he really did like Kendall. He wanted Kendall to be the one that was on his arm and giving him small kisses of love and affection instead of only being in his dreams. Logan turned to Carlos, mouth gaping in horror.

"You can't be serious!"

"I'll do it if you do it, Logie," Carlos replied, using the affectionate pet name and Logan gulped. He looked down at the tile, almost as if the answer to what he should do and what his feelings really were for Kendall were in the green flooring and he began to bite at his lip. James knew that he had him. He just knew it. Eventually, Logan looked away from the floor and back up into the hazel eyes that were twinkling.

"Fine, I'll do it," Logan said quietly, not as confident as he would have wanted to be. Carlos looked a little bit wary, which made James wonder if Carlos even knew about Logan's crush on the blond. Probably not much. Carlos gave a nervous cough and sighed.

"Well, shake on it, I guess," Carlos mumbled, trying to put on a little smile and James smiled. He held his hand out and took Logan's.

"You're on Mitchell," he said with a smile and Logan smiled back lightly. James' smile faltered for a bit, beginning to grow nervous. Logan couldn't have already known what to do with Kendall. . .could he? James banished that thought out of his head. No, he couldn't know a thing about how to be able to flirt and be romantic. When it came to the game of love, Logan's mind was as thick as a rock. He'd probably get on the computer to start doing some nerdy research on it as soon as the three boys got out of the bathroom. Not compared to James, of course. He got things done when it came to romance.

And James Diamond was definitely going to get things done with this budding relationship.

He turned to Carlos and shook his hand as well, then Logan took Carlos' hand and shook it. It was all in agreement, then. Finally, James was going to be able to go after Kendall. After years of watching the blond's soft hair bounce whenever he let out the most gorgeous laugh ever heard by James' ears and seeing those beautiful green eyes twinkle whenever James made a joke, James finally was going to act on his feelings. Sure, he was kind of annoyed at himself for using the bet with Logan as motivation for him to get off of his butt and do something, but he wasn't worried. What kind of threat could _Logie _be anyways?

The door pushed open, spooking the three boys inside and Kendall raised an eyebrow. He leaned on the door frame and smiled a little bit, the gesture making Logan and James' hearts do a tiny flip.

"What are you guys doing in the bathroom?" Kendall asked and Logan let out a nervous squeak while Carlos glanced down at the floor.

"Nothing, Carlos had something really cool to show me in the bathroom and Logan wanted to see too," James explained and Kendall smiled.

"Really? What?"

"Some soap bubbles that looked like Lincoln!" Carlos chirped up and James nodded. Kendall rolled his eyes, smiling at the three and moved to walk out and back into the living room. James turned to Logan, his lips mouthing out 'Tomorrow'. The bet would start tomorrow morning. It could take weeks, months even for someone to win and James wasn't really sure what was going to happen. But when James saw the beautiful smile that belonged on Kendall's face, he knew that he would be the one to win.

He'll make sure of it.


	2. Nerves A'Buzzing

_Finally! It's time to get this story started! And even though this story is in the Kendall/James category, don't assume James wins the bet. Because now, I'm starting to even wonder myself who is going to win. Well, thanks to Ahmazingly-Weird, AndAllThatGoodStuff, Bowman0306, Buba-Li, EvilGeniusBookWorm13, Gotta Live It Big Time, slowdownlittlelady, squoctobird, TidusGT, Twilightgirl434, veryjaneeyre, zazzyisaddictedtostendan, MerielTLA, Velandrae, Scarlett, CheekyBrunette, THLadyNightshade, Tall Blond and Eyebrows, Sum1cooler and RandallKeithOrton4life for the alerts, favs and reviews! And also, vote on my poll for what Team you guys are on for this story! :)_

* * *

><p>Logan sat on the couch, the controller in his hands trembling and fingers jutting sharply at the buttons and knobs. To say that Logan was nervous at the moment in time would be an understatement. Logan was <em>terrified<em>, he was scared out of his wits and every little tiny noise made the pale boy jump and his heart almost stop. He couldn't walk into the bathroom without thinking about the bet that was proposed inside the room. He couldn't look at Carlos without thinking about the bet that Carlos was supposed to reside over. He couldn't make eye contact with James without thinking about the brunette's snide remarks and cocky smirks. Every single thing reminded Logan about the bet! Logan didn't know if this was another one of James' mind torture games, but he had to remain strong. He couldn't give in so soon.

But it was slowly beginning to eat his mind into a dark hole.

He was just now trying to understand what he has been feeling these past couple of weeks about his blond companion, trying to understand the sudden sexual urges aimed towards Kendall and where they were coming from. Whereas for James, he probably had them for months. He probably had them ever since he _met _Kendall. Logan couldn't even visualize having sex with Kendall. Every time he tried to, he just got embarrassed and flustered and changed the subject on his mind to something cute like Carlos playing with a puppy dog or just change Kendall into a pretty blond girl. Logan wasn't sure if he was bisexual or confused or what.

Maybe he was Kendall-sexual. Is that possible? Oh who was he kidding? How the heck was he supposed to sleep with Kendall when he couldn't even picture himself doing it in his own mind!

Logan let out an annoyed groan and leaned his head back, closing his eyes and trying to think. He needed to find a way to woo Kendall. It shouldn't be that hard, he knew what the blond liked. He knew what Kendall's hopes and dreams were, what his fears were, even what he was allergic to (almonds, walnuts, any kind of nut you could name the blond had a horrid reaction to it). It shouldn't be that hard, Logan knew Kendall forwards, backwards, inside and out. But at least, he didn't have to worry about James.

The day went by without any developments. Logan would have expected that James would have jumped on Kendall the first day, but the brunette wasn't doing anything. He was acting pretty normal around Kendall (or at least, the brunette's version of what he considered normal. Logan still found it weird), and James was most likely taking his time. '_Probably thinks I'm not a threat' _ Logan thought bitterly and his thumb pressed hard on the controller, imagining that that was the taller boy's smug face.

"You're going to break it if you keep pressing on it like that," he heard Kendall's voice breath in his ear and Logan's eyes popped open, jumping up and the controller flying out of his hands. Kendall raised his hands, not meaning to startle the boy but honestly, anything startled Logan when he was like this. Logan was about to say something when his eyes flickered over, seeing that James and Carlos were also in the room and watching with interest, James wearing an arrogant smirk. "Hey, you okay?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine," Logan stuttered out. He couldn't even look Kendall in the eye. He was pathetic. Kendall frowned and stepped closer.

"Are you alright? Do you need to lie down or something?" Kendall asked, concerned filling the words.

"Yeah, Logan. You're looking a little pale," James added in, malice filling his words and Logan felt his mouth going dry as he swallowed a lump.

"I-I. . .I need to talk to Carlos about something," Logan said quickly, walking past Kendall and grabbing onto the Latino's wrist. He could hear Kendall ask James something along the lines of 'Why are you guys talking in the bathroom now?' as Logan gently closed the door and let out a shaky breath. He turned to Carlos, the boy's face shining with sweetness and concern and Logan promptly began to panic. "I can't do this, Carlos. I can't do this," he sputtered out, heart racing and blood flowing to color his cheeks.

"Yes you can," Carlos said softly, little smile on his face, "You just need to try harder."

"Try harder? How can I even talk to Kendall when James the Pretty Pitbull is _right there!_" Logan hissed. James couldn't do that, that wasn't fair! Then again, Logan figured that James wouldn't be one to play a clean fight. He'd do whatever it takes to be on the top, where he thinks he should belong. He ran a trembling hand through his hair and sighed, "Besides, I'm just now thinking about Kendall this way. I mean. . .I liked him before but. . .now it's serious. . ."

"Well. . .you want him, right?" Carlos asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Well yeah. But James wants him too and he's more experienced with this kind of stuff and-"

"So? You can be romantic too, Logie," Carlos said with a playful smile and Logan sighed.

"But-"

"Do you want James to win the bet?" Carlos asked and Logan furiously shook his head no. Carlos pouted, "Then you got to try, Logan."

Logan groaned, leaning against the door and sighed again. "I can't even picture me and him," he mumbled and Carlos leaned in closer, quirking an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

". . .Me and him. . .having sex. . .or even kissing," Logan said with a blush and Carlos let out a small little giggle. Logan frowned, "It's not funny, Carlos. I mean, I try. I really try to do it. But then, I just freak out and I change Kendall into a girl or think about something cute. How am I supposed to sleep with Kendall when I can't even see me kissing him?"

"Does the girl look like Kendall?"

". . .Kind of. . ."

"Well, it's a start. Kendall's not a girl. . .but it's something."

"But I can't see me and him having sex."

"Well. . .would you want to be the one. . .doing it? Or. . .um. . ." Carlos was already blushing and Logan was too. What a way for the two people aware of the bet to have an awkward conversation about sex. Logan didn't know what to think anymore, his mind was a total mess with jumbled thoughts and confusing images that he wished he could visualize more clearly. Carlos bit his lip, looking over at Logan shyly. "Well, maybe you just need practice."

". . .What?"

"Yeah, maybe you just need to know what it's like to kiss another guy," Carlos said quietly and Logan's eyes widened. Was Carlos suggesting what he think he was suggesting? Was he saying him and Logan needed to _kiss_? Carlos saw that Logan was beginning to panic even more and he raised his hands. "It's just so you would know what it's like! I mean, I'm just trying to help."

"But I can't _kiss _you! It's just-"

"I'm only trying to help. So you could be more comfortable. If you don't want to. . ."

"Ugh! I hate it when you do that!" Logan groaned, hearing Carlos' voice take in the sad sound and little pout to get people to do what he wanted. Sure, Kendall was charismatic and James would whine and be prissy until you had no choice but to do what he wanted, Carlos had a way to make the person stupid and guilty at the exact same time for not doing what he wanted. So Logan let out another groan of defeat and felt his face grow hot. ". . .So. . .um. . ."

"R-Right," Carlos stuttered, walking over and grasping his fingers tight before sliding his hands onto Logan's waist. "You should put your hands on my shoulders since Kendall is taller."

Logan nodded, moving his hands to gently settle on Carlos' shoulders and he gulped. "Okay. One. Two. Three."

Carlos gently placed his lips onto Logan's and Logan's eyes fluttered closed. He imagined that the lips were Kendall's soft ones, the ones that curved into such beautiful smiles that made Logan's heart almost burst. The hands moved to slowly to go and tangle with the strands Logan imagined were blond and he found his mouth gently slipping open to press his tongue against Carlos' bottom lip.

Carlos jumped away, eyes widened and face rosy red from embarrassment. Logan placed his head in his hand, lips curling into a wrecked smile. He figured it out. He must be bisexual. Because he loved the way it felt when Carlos was kissing him. He let out a little laugh, he didn't know why he felt so delighted all because of a little kiss. Maybe because now, he finally understood where those feelings were coming from. And now, he had his mind straightened. Visualizing it was Kendall that he was kissing was just the amount of motivation he needed. He really wanted to sleep with Kendall and he wasn't going to let James win this bet so easy. No, Logan Mitchell was a force to be reckoned with.

"Thanks Carlos. I think I can do this," Logan said with a small smile and Carlos gave a little smile back, still blushing hard.

"Sure Logie. Now go out there! Don't let James scare you!" Carlos cheered, the smile getting bigger and Logan nodded. He forgot all about those two for a second. He wouldn't be surprised if James had tried to get a leg up in the bet while he and Carlos were still in the bathroom. He was only praying that James already didn't _won_. Logan pushed open the door, glancing over at the couch to find James and Kendall just goofing off on the couch, giving light punches on the arm and laughing after each hit. Kendall looked over his shoulder at the two boys walking out of the bathroom and smiled.

"What took you guys so long? Found some more bubbles that looked like presidents?" the blond playfully asked and Logan blushed, trying not to smack the smirk that was plastered on James' face. He gave a little cough, not really making eye contact with Kendall.

"Can I talk with you for a second, Kendall?" Logan asked and Kendall shrugged, getting up from the couch and still smiling at Logan.

"We going to talk in the bathroom?" Kendall asked and Logan shook his head, gently directing Kendall to their room and feeling James' eyes trying to stab him through the back. He walked down the hall faster, trying to get away from the brunette's gaze and breathed a sigh of relief when they finally got to the door and walked inside the room. Kendall bit his lip, watching Logan start to shuffle from foot to foot. He brought him in here, now what was Logan going to do? He really didn't think this all out.

"Um, fun day at the studio," Logan said weakly and wanted to punch himself. How stupid. Kendall shrugged, going over to sit on his bed.

"You mean Gustavo yelling at us like usual on how the singing sucked and he should have never signed us?"

"Um. . .when you say it like that, it sucked."

"It always sucks."

Logan nodded, moving over to sit next to Kendall on the bed beside him. Okay, he can do this. He can do this. Just be subtle, just be calm. Kendall leaned back on the palms of his hands and yawned.

"You know, Jo got me a cool bracelet. I think she got one for each of you guys too," Kendall said with a small smile and Logan's eyes widened. Of all the things to forget about when they made this stupid bet, it was that Kendall was at the moment taken. Jo Taylor was the sweetheart of Kendall Knight's life. Logan liked Jo, she was nice and always asked him how was his day. James could barely tolerate the girl. He wished that she would just disappear so he could have Kendall all to himself. Maybe that was why he made this bet. So that way, he could kill two birds with one stone. The jerk. The strangely clever jerk. Logan bit his lip, he wouldn't be able to do anything with Kendall now. Not when Kendall was still infatuated with Jo and the thought of him and Logan together not even entering his mind. He just needed to wait. Wait until James could deal with her. Because Logan wasn't the person to hurt people, he didn't want no one hurt in this bet.

That was going to be his secondary objective. First was winning the stupid thing.

Logan nodded, "Oh, yeah. That's pretty cool."

Kendall nodded as well, quirking an eyebrow, "So what else did you want to talk to me about?"

"Just talk about anything."

"Anything, huh?. . .What were you and Carlos doing in the bathroom?"

"Just talking."

"About a girl?" Kendall asked playfully and Logan blushed. "Oh, it _is _a girl. She cute?"

". . .Very," Logan said quietly and Kendall smirked.

"Aw, is our Logie turning into a Casanova?" Kendall asked and Logan blushed darkly. "Well, any girl that dates you is going to be pretty lucky."

"Really?"

"Duh. You're an awesome guy, who wouldn't want to date you?"

". . .Yeah. . ." Logan said quietly, lying down on the bed and closing his eyes. If only Kendall knew. If only he knew that he was the one that wouldn't want to date Logan. Because he didn't love Logan the way that Logan loved him. He didn't see Logan that way that Logan saw him. He only saw Logan as a friend. He didn't see Logan as a lover. Just a friend.

A friend that was hopelessly in love with him and just didn't know what to do. But now, as the two boys lied down in the bed and began to talk about how the girls of Hollywood were way different than the girls back home in Minnesota, Logan found it kind of nice to just talk to Kendall like this. Just talk like there was nothing else left to do in the entire world other than to share each others company. And Logan couldn't have been anymore satisfied.


	3. Birds of a Feather

_Aw, I feel kind of bad for Logan since no one really wants him to win yet. Well, you guys aren't going to like James that much in this chapter either. Well, thanks to vegasnerd, Samatha Maslow17, BTRlover17, BaronofDenmark, Glee Clue Rock 1251, EvilGeniusBookWorm13, KrazyMe14, Velandrae, CheekyBrunette, gleechild, Sum1cooler, Gotta Live It Big Time, the Anon and Bowman0306 for the alerts, favs and reviews! Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

><p>James wasn't the type of person to be very patient. There was the entire concept of waiting that James just didn't get and didn't want to understand. He was now wishing he could at least force himself a little bit on Kendall. A little bit of touching and dirty talk could have gone a long way, James probably would have won the bet by now. Even though it was only maybe a week after the bet had been initiated, James wasn't up for waiting for the blond to fall for his charms.<p>

Or better yet, when Kendall was going to dump Jo so that way, he _could _fall for his charms.

It was difficult to maintain and keep track of their schedule since the blond girl always came up with some spontaneous event and expected that Kendall would automatically free up time in his schedule for her. And therefore, make it more difficult for James to either make sure Kendall couldn't go or sabotage the date. James already lied to Gustavo about Kendall talking crudely about the man to keep them in the studio long enough for any plans with Jo to be postponed and he was starting to run out of ideas. So here he sat, staring at the vase sitting on the oakwood table in the Palm Woods lobby to come up with more insults to place in the blond's mouth and tell their anger-prone producer.

"Hey there, Diamond," a voice appeared behind him and he turned, seeing no one other than Hollywood TV star Jett Stetson smirking down at him. The brunette moved from standing behind the couch to sitting down beside James, coy smile still at his lips. James didn't mind talking to Jett, even though Kendall hated the boy's guts with a fury and a passion. Jett was handsome like James, Jett had brown hair like James, Jett had a nice physique like James. It only seemed natural that the two boys talked to each other on more than one occasion, James figured it was because Jett felt the exact same way about him.

Face it, who _wouldn't _want to talk to James Diamond?

"Hey Jett," James replied, returning to staring at the vase to come up with his latest insult.

"Hmm, staring at furniture. Is this what the four of you do?" Jett asked wryly and James scoffed.

"First off, I'm trying to think. Secondly, why don't you go and bother Logan so I _can _think," James snapped and Jett rolled his eyes.

"I don't talk to him. Or Javier, Juan, whatever his name is. You and Ken-dork are the only ones I talk too."

"You need to broaden your relationships," James mumbled.

"Someone put a bee in your panties?" Jett mocked and James frowned. Yeah, two of them actually. One was a love sick bee that was trying to take some of James' honey. The other was a stupid bee that needed to get sprayed before they took anymore. James' eyes lit up and he glanced over at the boy sitting next to him.

"Jett, can you do something with Jo today? Or maybe all of this week?"

Jett raised an eyebrow, "Something like what?"

"Take her out to a movie, go shopping, drop her off in a crackhouse, I really don't care. Just somewhere far away from Kendall and from the Palm Woods," James said with a light frown and Jett stared at the brunette, watching his facial movements to see if James would reveal just why he was asking this of him. The two of them sat in silence, just staring at each other and James gave Jett a look. "Well?"

"Why should I? Am I going to get something if I do?"

"A cookie for cooperating. Look, are you going to do it or not?" James snapped and Jett opened his mouth to lash out a nasty retort when another voice came through instead.

"Do what?"

James groaned and turned, seeing Logan standing behind them and eying the two suspiciously.

"Get me a Fruit Smacker from the vending machine. Are you Jett?" James asked and Jett glanced between the two members of Big Time Rush and a small smile coming to his face. Another thing that the two boys shared in similarity was that they both had a guilty pleasure of enjoying other people's misery. And James recognized that smile that the TV star was wearing and felt his hands beginning to grow a little sweaty.

"Oh really? Because I thought we were talking about me getting rid of Jo so you can do something with Kendall," Jett said with a smile, leaning back a bit so he could have a better view of the fight that was about to occur. Logan's eyes widened and looked absolutely livid, glaring darkly at James and lips turning and twisting with cheeks reddening.

"What happened to doing everything on our own?" Logan asked quietly and James rolled his eyes.

"I am. Mind your own business, _Logie_," James said with a sly smile and Logan blushed darker, still giving a glare as he walked past the two on the couch and over to the elevator. James turned to Jett, smile still on the TV star's face and he frowned. "The same goes for you too."

"Then I'll tell Jo that she should have the entire week off," Jett said, taunting tone in his voice and James felt his own face growing hot. He shot up and off the couch like it was on fire and model walked (because James liked to show that even though he was angry, he still looked ten times better than you did) over to the elevator doors and roughly jabbed at the small button until the doors slowly slid open. James stomped inside and then began to jab at the button inside, eyes still on Jett's mocking smile as the doors closed.

When he arrived at the apartment of 2J, he wished that he could turn around and go somewhere else. Or at least, have some sort of sharp utensil to claw his eyes out. Logan and Kendall were talking again, laughing and admiring the gaudy jewelry that Jo gave Kendall on his wrist. To say that James was jealous that Logan had stolen Kendall away from him that one night and ever since then the pair had been inseparable would be an understatement. James was absolutely furious, he couldn't get Kendall to spend any time with him at all. Not even for a few seconds, it was always Kendall rushing off to keep his date with Jo or Kendall rushing off to hang out with Logan and catch up on the good times they had when they were little. James hated that. Logan had an advantage in that department, James only met Kendall in the 7th Grade and by then, Logan and Kendall were attached to the hip like some blond-brunette monster. But James was able to break them apart before, when the three of them met Carlos and Carlos began to cling onto Logan.

Carlos. . .James had another brilliant idea.

He stuck his hands into his pocket, casually walking into the kitchen and going unnoticed by the two continuing to laugh on the couch. James was trying to enjoy the light and soft laugh that was emitting from Kendall, but it kept on getting drowned out by Logan's hyena of a laugh and made James so irritated. He just wanted to yell at the two to shut up all together but knew he couldn't. He had a plan. He had a brilliant plan that would for sure break up the two boys that were sitting on the couch.

Hopefully long enough for James to win the bet.

James took out a knife and an apple, slicing one slice and then two. Then he bit his lip and brought the blade gently down on his thumb and pointer finger, crimson blood covering the blade and beginning to leak out and drop into a perfect little pool onto the counter. He let out a yelp in pain and sure enough, Kendall was by his side and holding his hand gingerly.

"James! Oh man, come on," Kendall said, taking the brunette and pulling him into the bathroom, James glancing over his shoulder to steal a look at Logan. The boy at first looked really concern, but James must have given away what he really was doing in his eyes since Logan's eyes widened and he crossed his arms and began to bounce his leg in nerves. Hook, line and suckered.

Kendall flipped down the toilet lid, gently settling James down on the seat and began to dig through the medicine cupboard and pulling out a first aid kit. The blond turned, nurturing look on his face as he knelt down beside James. "What, you weren't paying attention?"

"I had some things on my mind," James said and Kendall rolled his eyes.

"Things that made you cut yourself? What was it?"

"Oh. . .what were you and Logan talking about last week? When he took you away to your room?" James asked and Kendall pulled out a bandaid.

"Nothing much, just about the day at Rocque Records, then about Jo's bracelet, then we just started talking about girls and hockey. Why?" Kendall asked as he pulled out some rubbing alcohol and James shrugged innocently. Hmph, all those fears were for nothing then. James was worried when Logan pulled Kendall away and ever since then, James had been having nightmares about Logan actually winning the bet. Hugging and groping and kissing and having sex with Kendall. Just thinking about it now made James want to barf but he managed to restrain himself.

"Oh, just wondering. Figured the way that you two were going at it on the couch that I might have to tell Katie to wait before coming inside. Tell her that you and Logan were having your 'fun time'," James drawled out and Kendall blushed before glaring at James.

"You know that me and Logan aren't gay, James," Kendall barely shouted and got up onto his feet from tending James' wound. "We were talking and it felt like the first time we've talked in a long time about things we used to do before all of this stuff happened and I enjoyed it," the blond said with a fuming face and James frowned. Before all of what happened? Before they decided to run off to LA to fulfill James' dream of becoming famous? Now James was frowning back and he shot up onto his feet.

"Well sorry for getting in the way of you and Logan's little bromance. Maybe I should just go into a solo career so you two can go frolic off into the sunset while Carlos throws the rice!" James snapped and Kendall blushed even more, sighing in annoyance.

"James, I didn't mean it like that. Look, I liked talking to Logan just as much as I like talking to you. Nothing is going to change between the band if I decided to talk to Logan a little bit more. Because we're in this together, okay?" Kendall said calmly and James looked down at the tile, trying to collect all of the anger and let out a shaky breath. He didn't need to get so worked up over this, he needed to focus on the matter at him.

"Well just so you know, Logan is gay," James spoke up all of a sudden and he heard Kendall make a small gasp before a little laugh.

"James, don't be spreading lies like that."

"Think about it, Kendall. Logan hasn't been dating any girls ever since him and Camille broke up and he's hanging around Carlos a lot too. I mean, they're eating together, walking together, they're starting to share microphones. Wouldn't surprise me if they were kissing each other when Logan pulled Carlos into the bathroom that one time," James replied and Kendall bit his lip, trying to process the information that the brunette was feeding him.

". . .So you're saying that Logan is gay."

"Yeah."

". . .With Carlos."

"Most likely," James said, feeling his heart twinge a little with guilt. He didn't want to be bringing Carlos into this, especially since the Latino didn't really want anything to do with the bet in the first place. But who else was he supposed to say? Not Jett since the jerk will blab that James was lying and Kendall will go running back to Logan. And he couldn't pull the fake boyfriend gambit since Kendall will start asking too many questions and the lie would fall apart. So James just hoped that the younger boy wouldn't get too mad at him.

Besides, James really did believe Carlos had a tiny crush on Logan. Just too scared to admit anything.

Kendall looked like he was really trying to sort this out, trying to detect if the brunette was lying to him but James' face never faltered. Honesty told, James learned to lie from his mother. 'Why yes, Jo. That dress looks cute on you' in Diamond language was 'Ha, you look like a piece of trailer trash'. How else did his mother become a top CEO and business owner of a multi-dollar cosmetic business? A few little white lies never hurt anybody.

Except this lie will hurt Logan. James could count on that.

". . .Wow," Kendall finally said and James nodded, moving to pick at the bandaid on his hand.

"So. . .you don't have a problem with them being gay, right? Like. . .it doesn't disgust you or anything?" James asked, a little flicker of hope in his eyes. Kendall shuffled from left to right, biting his lip and letting out a small sigh.

"No, of course I don't. I mean, they're our friends. And we'll support them in whatever they do, right? Because. . .yeah. They _are _hanging around a lot and Logan isn't seeing anyone. . .and Carlos never even _had _a girlfriend. . .so. . .it'll take some time getting used to, they wouldn't fool around over something like this," Kendall said slowly, brain still processing the lie and James smiled lightly. That was all he had to hear. And that gave James some hope for him and Kendall to be together.

He can be patient for just a little while longer.


	4. Bumbling Bee

_Okay, now we're starting to get into the first couple of relationship twists of the story. So hooray for that. Also, since I'm going to ASB Camp this week, this story probably won't get an update til Friday or Saturday. Well, thanks to MeredythFury, Glee Clue Rock 1251, Sum1cooler, Scarlett, OrangeTrufflex, EvilGeniusBookWorm13, gleechild, CheekyBrunette, Bigtimebitch, Bowman0306, Gotta Live It Big Time and Meriel TLA for the alert and reviews! Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"What do you think they're doing in there?" Logan asked Carlos for what felt like the fifth time in a row and Carlos shrugged.<p>

"Maybe James cut his finger off and he's probably gushing blood out like a hose," Carlos said, a little tone a voice saying if that was the case, he would want to see it. Logan rolled his eyes.

"Very funny, Carlos."

"Well, I don't know what else they're doing in there."

". . .You don't think that James is trying to put a move on Kendall. . .right?"

"Nah, he can't force himself on Kendall, remember?"

Logan already caught James attempting to break a rule, he wouldn't be surprised if James was shamelessly grinding up against Kendall and the poor blond not knowing what to do. Kendall was in danger, Logan needed to see what was going on. He needed to save his best friend from the lustful wolf that was James Diamond. He got up from the couch and was ready to storm in when the bathroom door opened and the two boys stepped out. Carlos jumped up from his seat too, trying to see if James was missing any fingers but pouted when he saw all ten of them still intact.

"You didn't lose a finger?" Carlos asked and James rolled his eyes before giving a little smile.

"Nope, Kendall saved my life," James replied, batting eyelashes at Kendall and the blond rolled his eyes. Carlos gave a playful nudge to Logan, the pale boy blushing at the touch.

"See, told you they were fine," Carlos said, sticking his tongue out at Logan playfully and Logan smiled nervously at Carlos. Then he glanced up to find Kendall staring dead at them, green eyes fixed and boring through his skull. Logan locked eyes with his for a moment and Kendall quickly looked back down at the hardwood floor. Logan raised an eyebrow, since when was Kendall acting so weird?

Carlos clasped his hands together, looking between the three boys with a big smile on his face. "Well, who's up for some Death Blasters 4?" he chirped, looking at the boys with hopeful eyes and Logan smiled. Carlos had been bringing up playing the game with all of his friends, just that none of them ever really had the time to do so. Plus, it would give Logan a chance to sit by Kendall and resume their little chat before James came and got 'injured'. But before he could open his mouth to invite the blond over to the orange seat beside him, James and Kendall were making their way to the couch and picking up game controllers. Logan stared at the two, the boys beginning to smile and laugh at some little inside joke that James whispered to Kendall and felt his heart growing a little stale. But he knew that he wasn't alone in this bet, he knew that he would have to tolerate with James flirting with Kendall.

Kendall wasn't his. Not yet.

Logan and Carlos walked over to the couch, Carlos placing the game inside the system and grabbing two controllers. He handed one to Logan and then plopped down on the couch beside the boy, smile still on his face.

"Be prepared to lose, Logan," James replied, grinning at the TV and Logan scoffed.

"Well James, you can't win _everything_," Logan said with a smile and James caught the undertone of Logan's statement, turning to the boy and raising an eyebrow.

". . .Kendall, can you kiss my owie?" James said with a little pout, lifting his finger up to the blond's lips. Logan watched with jealousy as Kendall rolled his eyes before placing his lips onto James' bandaged finger, lingering for a few seconds and then pushing the hand away. Then Logan turned away from James' cocky smile and determined to not make any eye contact with the people on the other side of the couch.

"Hey Logie, you got some lint right here," Carlos absently pointed out, taking his hand to swat away the fuzz that was on Logan's thigh and Kendall jumped from his seat, staring at the two with wide eyes.

"Whoa!" Kendall blurted out, Carlos and Logan looking up at the blond with confused looks as Kendall began to shuffle from left to right in nerves and raise a thumb to his lips to bite on. "Just. . .don't do that. Me and James are here, you know."

". . .Okay?" Carlos said, confusion lacing his word and still staring at Kendall and Kendall's face grew red.

"So don't do that!" Kendall snapped and Logan frowned, getting onto his feet.

"Do what, Kendall!" Logan shouted. What the heck was wrong with him? Kendall stared at Logan, then at the ground and then turned on his heel, mumbling that he was going to bed. Never mind that it was only 6 and the California sun was still in perfect view and shining down through the window, Kendall quickly ran off to his room to leave the three boys alone. Logan blinked, what just happened? He and Logan had a nice conversation the one night in their room, been hanging out a bunch of times and laughing together. Then Kendall goes into the bathroom with James and when he comes out, everything just went to hell. What was going on?

James popped up from his seat. "Well, I'm going down to the pool," the boy said with a smile. Not even a smile actually. Logan saw that James was positively _beaming _with happiness. Which made Logan really curious as to what happened in the bathroom. Did James say something to Kendall? Did James _do _something with Kendall and now Kendall was just freaking out? Logan didn't have time to ask James a question, the boy was already out the door and heading down to the pool. Logan looked over his shoulder at Carlos, the tan boy looking down at his controller with a rejected expression. Anytime, Logan would just pick up the controller and play along with Carlos but at the moment, Logan was feeling bitter and just wanted to go to Palm Woods Park to lie in the grass and think on everything that was happening at the moment. And possibly have dreams about James Diamond disappearing off the face of the Earth.

"I'm going to the park," Logan mumbled, dragging his feet across the wooden floor and placing a hand on the handle. The last thing Logan heard before he closed the door was the sound of the Carlos' game announcing 'Player 1'.

* * *

><p>By the time that Logan came back to the apartment, it was quiet and mostly everyone was actually sleeping. He sighed, walking down to his and Kendall's room to get ready to go to sleep as well. He really needed to sleep all of this stress off, that and maybe get some headache medicine. When he opened the door, he found that Kendall was wide awake with the lamp on and tossing a hacky-sack up in the air and catching it once again. The blond glanced up at Logan, closing the door back and walking over to his own bed. It was silent in the room until Kendall was the first to speak up.<p>

"I'm sorry about how I was acting," the blond apologized and Logan nodded, taking a soft sigh.

"It's alright. . .but why were you acting like that?"

". . .Logan, you tell me everything, right?"

Logan gulped. He hoped that Kendall wasn't beginning to suspect that there was something going on. Or worse, he hoped that Kendall didn't already find out about the bet when it was still so soon.

"Of course I do, Kendall," Logan squeaked out and Kendall stared at the brunette and nerve-wracked boy for a couple of seconds before getting underneath his blanket and turning over.

"Good night, Logan."

". . .Night, Kendall," Logan said softly, deciding to take his shirt and pants off to just sleep in his underwear for tonight. He was too tired to really do anything else.

* * *

><p>Logan thought that Kendall was acting weird yesterday. Now, it seemed Kendall had just gone nuts.<p>

Logan awoke to the smell of blueberry pancakes and smoked ham and he smiled, stomach rumbling at the delicious scent and he hopped out of his bed and dashed down the hall to the kitchen to expect Mama Knight be the one to serve up the tasty breakfast but instead seeing Kendall. The blond looked up at him, almost like he was expecting Logan and smiled brightly at the boy, making Logan blush.

"Morning!" Kendall greeted loudly and Logan gave an unsure nod 'Hello' before walking over and taking his seat at the table. Kendall walked over, scooping the pancakes and ham onto Logan's plate with ease and still smiling lightly at the boy. Logan didn't know whether to be happy that Kendall was giving him this much attention or kind of freaked out because Kendall was acting _odd _and was moving behind him to place his hands on Logan's tense shoulders and began to rub softly. "Going to be a fun day at the studios, huh?"

"I guess?" Logan said through mouthful of pancake and Kendall smiled even more, moving to go to the refrigerator. Logan noticed Kendall didn't put any effort to cook James or Carlos breakfast, not even Mama Knight or Katie. But Logan figured that he was looking far too into this and decided to prepare the Latino his favorite bowl of cereal before he awakes.

James? He could make his own breakfast.

* * *

><p>Day at the studios wasn't as fun as Kendall said it was going to be. Gustavo was yelling at them as usual and Logan groaned. He and Carlos just couldn't get the song, they couldn't sing it the way that Gustavo wanted them to sing it or at least get it to the quality of Kendall and James and it was making everyone give glares at two shorter members of the group. James was staring daggers at specifically Logan, but he figured he would. Logan was now James' enemy and Logan didn't want any of that. He just hoped that this bet wouldn't ruin their friendship.<p>

Kendall may be the guy of Logan's dream but he wasn't going to ruin _two _friendships over him.

Carlos and Logan shared a microphone like they have been and every time Carlos would miraculously sing in the right pitch, Logan would pat him on the back and give a thumbs up that Carlos appreciated and smiled at. Then his eyes would flicker over to see Kendall giving the both of them a glare and a 'what the heck are you two _doing_?' scowl. And James just had a smug smile on his face. Needless to say, Logan didn't give Carlos a 'Congrats' for the rest of the vocal session.

And continuing with Kendall's hot and cold behavior, when it came time to dance practice with Mr. X, Kendall was moving and sliding across the dance floor not in his usual calm and sometimes bored swag. No, Kendall was dancing almost seductively and swaying his body and thrusting his hips at just the right moments to make Logan's heart begin to thump and face grow hot. It didn't make it better that Kendall was dancing right next to him and the blond would often whip his head to give Logan a dazzling smile and playful wink. He knew some of the times he stopped to just stare at the blond and began to drool slightly, stopping only to see what James was doing to find that the other brunette of the band was doing the exact same thing, only having a possessive look in his hazel eyes. The day at the studio just sucked, James' attitude and Kendall's mood swings just made it worse. And as soon as Big Time Rush came back to the apartment of 2J, things just got even stranger with Kendall.

* * *

><p>Logan and Carlos were talking with each other, sitting in Logan' bedroom on the brunette's bed. Carlos had Logan's pillow in his lap, tan hands tapping and hitting out a slow rhythm while Logan was playfully beat-boxing out a rhyme to the Latino's thuds. And as Carlos let out a laugh, Kendall came strolling into the room, in nothing but his swim trunks to get ready to go to the pool and began to look around for a towel to take with him.<p>

"Logan, did you see my towel?" Kendall asked, bending over the bed to dig underneath it and Logan was finding it _very _difficult to tear his eyes away from the curve of Kendall's behind. The brunette shook his head and bit his lip.

"No, I didn't see it anywhere around here," Logan gulped out at Kendall let out a soft and sad sigh that sent shivers up Logan's spine. Carlos looked over at the blond.

"You probably wouldn't want my towel, I think I got some junk on it from when we were down at the pool last time," Carlos threw in, going over to play with the fabric of Logan's blanket that bunched as the brunette moved.

"It's okay, I wouldn't want to touch anything that was yours," Kendall muttered.

The statement sounded pretty simple, if it wasn't for the way that Kendall had stressed the word _yours_.

And Carlos and Logan picked up on the blond's tone and were staring at him with equal frowns.

"What's _that _supposed to mean?" Carlos said and Logan shuddered. Usually, Carlos was a very nice and outgoing guy that got along with everyone and didn't fight with anyone at all. But now, his tone was dark and his eyes were just as dead black and he was glaring at Kendall, who crossed his arms over his bare chest.

"Nothing. I just said I wouldn't touch anything that was yours. Sounded simple enough for you," Kendall said rather rudely and Logan shot up the same time that Carlos did. It was times like these when Logan saw just how much of an influence James was on Kendall, conscious or not. Carlos puffed his cheeks in annoyance, stomping over to Kendall and giving the boy a rough shove.

"I'm not stupid, Kendall! I knew what you meant! I also know that you've been treating me bad all day! You ignored me, you didn't talk to me and you don't even want me talking to Logie when we're at the studio!"

"First of all, I don't know what you're talking about. Second, we needed to get the recording done, that's why I didn't want you two talking to each other."

Since when did Kendall care if they got recording done?

"And third, _I _called Logan 'Logie' first, find your own nickname for him if you two are so close," Kendall snapped and Logan blinked. Was. . .was Kendall upset about a _nickname_?

"You don't even call him that anymore!" Carlos said defensively.

"Well I called him that first!" Kendall shouted and Logan bit his lip, seeing that Carlos was starting to get really flustered and upset. He knew Carlos didn't like to fight, the Latino was probably starting to get sick of the entire thing.

"Since when did you care if I called him that? Kendall, what's going on with you?" Carlos asked and Kendall rolled his eyes.

"I don't have time for this," Kendall replied, dismissing Carlos as a parent would dismiss their child and Carlos growled, spewing out Spanish in frustration and storming out of the bedroom. Kendall walked over and closed the door behind, turning to face Logan with a sort of sad pout. Logan felt his insides churning, both at the anger of how Kendall just treated his friend, _their _friend and the sudden flutter of nerves at the fact that he was alone with Kendall in a closed bedroom and the blond was half naked before his eyes. ". . .Sorry. . .I'll apologize to him later. . ." Kendall mumbled and Logan sighed. Kendall wasn't like James. He could be as rude and just as conniving, but at least Kendall knew what he'd done was wrong and was willing to apologize for it.

You'd have to force James to say he was sorry. The brunette was just too prideful.

Logan glanced down at the ground.

"It's alright. . .Kendall, what's going-"

He looked up to find that Kendall was standing just a mere few inches away from him and he blushed dark. Kendall gave a light laugh, hand going up to push some stray strands of blond hair out of his face and all thoughts about Carlos went out of Logan's brain. Wow, Kendall was standing real close. . .so close that Logan could clearly smell the scent that was Kendall lingering on his peachy skin.

"Logan, you feeling okay?" Kendall asked, stepping even _closer_ and Logan felt his heart ready to jump out of his chest. Was Kendall doing this on purpose? Was he _flirting _with him? No, he couldn't be flirting with him. Kendall was still with Jo, Kendall wouldn't dare cheat on the girl. . .would he? No, no, no. Logan was looking way too into this thing. But then again, if they were just going to have a friendly talk to talk like any best bud would, _why did he shut the door?_

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. I just. . .maybe I'll go to the pool too," Logan choked out and Kendall laughed again, pointing at his swim trunks.

"You have _got _to try the swim trunks RCT-CBT Global Net Sanyoid gave us. Feels amazing, here, touch it!" Kendall replied, standing directly in front of Logan and sticking his hip out a little. The brunette stared at the joint with wide eyes and quickly dried lips. . . .Was Kendall really expecting him to just-

"Well? Come on, give it a feel. Almost feels like I'm not even wearing any trunks at all," Kendall said and that statement really made Logan begin to sweat and he reached out a shaky hand to touch the black fabric, stroking Kendall's hip gently. Logan felt he was going to faint right then and there.

". . .It's um. . .soft. . ." Logan said dumbly and Kendall nodded, watching Logan with eyes worthy of the bedroom. Then the door slammed open and Logan yanked his hand away, stumbling backwards and onto the bed as a furious James Diamond was standing in the doorway. He stared at Kendall, the blond blushing nervously.

"Am I interrupting something?" James said darkly and Logan frowned. Logan didn't interrupt James and Kendall when they spent like half an hour in the bathroom over a _cut finger _but James interrupts them when they were in the bedroom for only five minutes? Fine then, that's the way it was going to be. Kendall placed his hands on his hips.

"James-"

"Are you coming down to the pool with me or are you just going to fool around with Logan like you _always _do?" James snapped and Kendall blushed darker.

"I don't! Ugh, let's go," Kendall said annoyed, stomping past the taller brunette and down the hall. James shot Logan a deadly look and slammed the door shut as Logan grabbed onto a pillow and screamed into it out of frustration. He was so close to actually getting somewhere! And now, James ruined it! . . .But Kendall was still with Jo. . .there wouldn't be anywhere to go. . .Logan had another headache.

The door opened and Carlos walked back inside, still not really looking cooled down from Kendall's argument but also looking like something else was bothering him. Logan smiled lightly at the boy but Carlos let out a shaky sigh.

"Logan. . .James said that you and me were. . .seeing each other," Carlos breathed and Logan raised an eyebrow, confused. Carlos blushed even more, "He said that you and me were. . .gay. . ._for each other._"

Logan's eyes widened and he jumped off of the bed, determined on catching up to the duo that went down to the pool to punch James in the face. Carlos held the boy back. "Wait, you don't get it yet-"

"I don't need to! He lied to get a leg up in the bet! That's not fair! I already caught him trying to cheat before!" Logan hissed, struggling in the smaller boy's strangely strong grasp.

"But it backfired!" Carlos shouted and Logan stopped moving.

". . .Huh?"

"Okay, James said that you and me were gay but today, he told Kendall that he was just kidding but Kendall is really convinced that we are," Carlos explained and Logan raised an eyebrow. This wasn't making any sense. If James lied saying that Logan was gay only for the next day to tell to Kendall that it was a lie, what was the brunette doing? Did James somehow grew a conscience overnight and found that the lie was wrong and decided to right his wrongful ways? But then again, why wouldn't Kendall believe him? Sure, Carlos and Logan did sometimes act and looked a little bit more friendly than other people think they should, but they were just really close friends. Kendall should be able to tell the difference between flirting and friendship, right? Because. . .

Hold the phone.

What Kendall and Logan were doing today was not friendship. _That _was flirting.

And Kendall's attitude towards Carlos, his really close friend, looked an awful lot like jealousy.

And James trying to tell Kendall that Logan and Carlos were absolutely not gay because. . .could it be?

Does Kendall. . ._like Logan?_

"Logan, you have to tell Kendall that we're just friends," Carlos' voice interrupted his train of thought and Logan shook his head.

"But. . .but. . .I don't want to ruin. . .Carlos, I think I'm getting somewhere with Kendall," Logan sputtered out.

"But he's mean to me!"

"He's sorry about it, honestly!"

"So! Doesn't mean he should be acting like that to me when I didn't do anything! . . .Hold it, do you think that Kendall. . ." Carlos trailed off and Logan frowned.

"What, is it that impossible that Kendall likes me?" Logan said, rather hurt that Carlos would think that about him and Carlos shook his head.

"But Kendall has Jo, doesn't he? I mean, he wouldn't try to make a move on you if he didn't break it off with her first. . .he wouldn't cheat on her, Logan," Carlos replied and Logan groaned. If Jo wasn't in the picture, this probably would be a little more easier. Carlos bit his lip, "Besides, you can't let Kendall keep thinking that we're together. You can't base your relationship on a lie. And if you really like him, you'd tell him the truth."

And if Logan really did care about Kendall, he would have told the blond about this stupid bet. But he wasn't going to do that. No, he'll tell the truth about him and Carlos. Besides, if Kendall really _did _like Logan, nothing was going to change.

That's what Logan was hoping for.


	5. Little Mockingbird

_Alright, another chapter up and back from ASB Camp. And this chapter is kind of expository, I think the next couple of chapters are going to be going into the fragile relationships between the guys. This chapter it just so happens to be between Carlos and James. Thanks to TheMelodyInMyHead, JoannaBTR, DixieStar, mrsscarlettpena, Lizay, gleechild, Bowman0306, CheekyBrunette, EvilGeniusBookWorm13, BaronofDenmark, OrangeTrufflex, Glee Clue Rock 1251, Sum1cooler and Gotta Live It Big Time for the alerts, favs and reviews! Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

><p>James should have figured that as soon as he said that Logan and Carlos were in a relationship, Kendall would just <em>have <em>to stick his big nose in it and see if it was true for himself. As much as James hated to admit it, Kendall was very. . .possessive of Logan. Just like James was possessive of Kendall and Logan was possessive of Carlos. Carlos was possessive of all three of them, honestly. No one messed with the Latino's friends and got away with it. James just had to wonder if Carlos would still be mad if one of his own friends was doing the messing around. There were two things that Kendall was, he was a competitive boy and liked to win, at whatever costs. The way that Kendall was grinding on the floor like some cheap hooker when they were at dance practice just proved it.

Stupid blond.

Kendall was more jealous that _he _wasn't the one that found out about the 'relationship' first. He was jealous that Logan would rather tell Carlos all of the intimate and personal things that the brunette was supposed to be telling _him_. He was more jealous that Logan decided to have a more than friends relationship with a guy that didn't know him since they were tots playing in the sandbox. It wasn't like Kendall _really _liked Logan(or at least, James believed the flirts had nothing fueling it other than jealousy), he was just jealous that Logan decided to be gay with Carlos instead of him, he was jealous that Logan didn't picked _him_.

So that was what James spilled to the Latino that came out of the bedroom in a fury and anger and vented to the brunette about his spat with Kendall. Carlos' eyes were wide and even more furious than they were when Carlos left the room, staring at James with a spiteful glare.

"You. . .you told Kendall that me and Logan were gay?" Carlos' voice quivered, trying to stay calm because the boy really didn't like to fight. James nodded, leaning back into the couch and sighing.

"And now Kendall's jealous because he thinks Logan thinks you're the prettiest friend he ever had," James mumbled, which was a lie. _James _was the prettiest friend that Logan ever had. . .if they could even call themselves friends anymore. Carlos bit his lip, running a nervous hand through his coal black hair.

"That doesn't sound like Kendall though," Carlos mumbled and then shot a glare at James, "Why'd you do that! I thought we were friends!"

"We are Carlos," James said softly and Carlos pushed away the comforting hand that was trying to rest on his shoulder.

"No we aren't! You don't see me spreading nasty lies about you!"

"That's because you're Carlos. You don't have a nasty bone in your body," James said with a slight smirk and leaned in closer, "Besides, you don't have _some _affection towards Logan?"

"No! He's just a friend!" Carlos said, blush spreading over his nose and cheeks that made James' grin grow bigger.

"You say no, but your face says yes," James pointed out and Carlos blushed more, crossing his arms and turning his head in a huff.

"I don't know why'd you said that. Of all the stupid. . .oh. . ._now _I know why," Carlos said with a frown that made James nervous. He didn't like Carlos mad at him, he was his best buddy. His partner in crime and loyal confidant. And he was sweet, James liked his sweet nature. In some way, Carlos was James' conscience and looking at the boy's upset and hurt face made him feel a little guilty at the position that he placed the Latino in. But it was Kendall's fault for pushing the idea more farther than needed. James didn't even see a sliver of jealousy in Kendall's eyes when he fed him the lie. Confusion, mild annoyance and then acceptance, and that acceptance gave James hope. If Kendall was alright with Logan and Carlos being gay, then James was a step closer to getting Kendall to accept the idea of Kendall and him being gay.

But the acceptance turned into jealousy. And Kendall decided to flirt with Logan to see if the brains of the group would find him just as attractive and hopefully regain the closeness of friendship once more.

James' plan backfired on him big time. No pun intended.

Okay, maybe pun intended. He wanted Carlos to give him that contagious smile instead of that hurt scowl.

James let out a sigh and bit his lip, reaching out a hand to pat Carlos gently on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Carlos. Really, I am. But you got to understand-"

"No! You are so, I don't even, ugh! Kendall is treating me bad and I didn't want any part of this! I want us all to still be friends!"

"And we will, Carlos. Once I have Kendall and Logan has whoever. . .you could step up and-"

"No. We're just friends," Carlos said firmly and James sighed, rubbing his forehead. Carlos wasn't going to forgive him anytime soon like this. Kendall just had to ruin the entire plan with his ego. The only upside of the ruined plan was that Kendall just keeps pretend flirting and when Logan found out that Kendall really didn't want him like that, Logan would hopefully become so heartbroken that he'll just drop out of the bet. The downside? Kendall's pretend flirting might actually turn to wanting the brunette. And Carlos the Conscience made James wish he could undo the damage before _either _of those things happened.

"You need to tell Kendall that me and Logan aren't together," Carlos said softly and James groaned.

"You don't think I tried that already? He won't listen to me. He's convinced that you and Logan prefer the hot dog over the taco," James said with a shameless waggle of the eyebrows that made Carlos blush and frown.

"Well, Logan needs to tell him since Kendall won't even acknowledge me," Carlos said sadly and James sighed. Kendall wasn't the best person on how to handle relationships. Kendall reacted on impulses and what was floating through his cute blond head at the time. He didn't overthink things like Logan, he didn't calculate and manipulate things like James, he was like a dog. See something shiny and go right after it. And if the shiny thing was to slut it up with Logan to get the brunette to pay attention and talk to him again while scaring away the only person that held Logan's close bond of friendship, then so be it.

". . .Where is Logan anyways?"

"In the bedroom with Kendall."

As soon as those words left Carlos' mouth, James immediately ran to the room and busted through the door to find Kendall and Logan together with the blond in nothing but his swim trunks. James stared at the duo with dark eyes, more so glaring at Kendall than Logan. He told Kendall that he wanted to go down to the pool and just hang out, he didn't expect that Kendall would actually try to put the moves on Logan so soon. James _really _needed to get the scale at least balanced again, he couldn't actually let Logan get _ahead_.

"Am I interrupting something?" James spat out at the two and he could see Logan frowning at the brunette's tone while Kendall blushed and placed his hands on his hips.

"James-"

"Are you going to come down to the pool with me, or are you going to fool around with Logan just like you _always _do?" James hissed and Kendall blushed even more.

"I don't! Ugh, let's go," Kendall's words stumbled out, storming out of the bedroom and taking a head start to the pool. James lingered by the doorway to give one more bitter look towards Logan before closing the door back and trotting after the furious blond. James made his way through the lobby and out to the Palm Woods pool, seeing Kendall lounging on the chair by the cabanas with arms crossed in annoyance and James sighed, taking his seat by his friend.

". . .Hey Kendall," James said with a little silly smile that Kendall didn't want to pay attention to.

"Well, you got me down here, what do you want to do?" Kendall mumbled and James let out a bored sigh that slightly interested the blond. James shifted in the chair so he was lying across the chair and staring up at Kendall upside down.

"Wanna see how long I can stand on my head?" James asked, throwing on a signature Carlos grin that made Kendall roll his eyes and scoff at the brunette.

"Oh please, that's it?" Kendall said, light tone of amusement in his voice.

"I can show you my impressive eyebrow action," James replied, giving a raise of one eyebrow and then the other one and Kendall laughed.

"Impressive. . .how about this?" Kendall replied, wiggling his eyebrows and James smiled. Soon, it became a competition of who can move and throw out the funniest eyebrow expressions with some of the kids from the Palm Woods giving the two boys confused looks as they walked by. James was sure that he was winning but Kendall always had that dimpled smile that he gave that made James stop to laugh at the blond and Kendall would laugh right back. Moments like these made the brunette so glad that Kendall was by his side and hearing that the blond was laughing right along with him made his heart swell and beat. Kendall laughed, seeing James pucker his lips and hazel eyes widen and he raised a hand, "Okay, you win. I can't beat that."

"All in the face, Kendall. All in the face," James replied, basking in the win of the little competition and Kendall rolled his eyes at that.

"Yeah, I'm sure you had time to practice on 'Mirror James', huh?" Kendall teased and James blushed. Sure, sometimes he talked to himself in the mirror and the boys would often call the reflection 'Mirror James' and would only bring it up when they wanted to tease James about his vanity.

"I do more than that! Like. . .like combing my hair. . .and singing and dancing-"

"You need to get a girlfriend then. And a steady one, not a one night stand," Kendall said and James sighed.

"You make it sound like it's so easy," James said with a frown. It really wasn't. James wanted Kendall, he was only in relationships that lasted for a day because he just got bored with them. It wasn't like James could talk the girls into doing a goofy eyebrow raising contest or tell them the dirtiest jokes without getting a slap. James liked doing things with Kendall and thought that Kendall was the most gorgeous blond he'd ever lied eyes upon. It may be easy for everyone else that wasn't pining over someone, it wasn't easy for James. Kendall leaned against the chair, eyes fluttering a bit as he relaxed.

"It should be for you. You have that James Diamond charm that makes everyone go weak in the knees and a face to match," Kendall said with a small smile and James blushed. Everyone? . . .Including Kendall maybe? James didn't want to ask that, so instead he settled for a soft, "Thank you, Kendall."

Kendall hummed in acknowledgment, eyes looking over to stare at James and James felt his heart rev up in speed, only beating faster when he started to lean a little bit closer to the blond.

And that was when Carlos and Logan decided to make their appearance at the pool.

James' luck. Yippee.

"Kendall, I. . .I need to talk to you," Logan said softly, cheeks beet red. Kendall nodded, getting up to follow Logan into one of the empty cabanas and James scowled. He'll give them five minutes. James leaned back into the chair, arms crossed as Carlos stood beside him, looking at everything but James. The Latino bit his lip, anxiously tapping his foot and let out an annoyed sigh and glanced over at James.

"Um. . .Logan thinks that Kendall likes him. . ." Carlos said quietly, not really sounding like he wanted to tell James about that but it was his duty as the moderator. Besides, James was sure Logan already blabbed to Carlos about trying to get Jett to get rid of Jo somehow.

"Figured that, almost as naïve as you," James muttered and Carlos frowned. James raised his hands, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

"I'm still mad at you."

"Come on, Carlos! Smile. . .smile at me. . .I'll tickle you if you don't. . .three. . .two. . ." James shot up from the chair and caught the Latino by surprise, grabbing the smaller boy and tickling at his rib cage.

"No! I'm-ha ha ha, I'm still m-stop, ha, s-stop it! J-James!" Carlos giggled out, the tanned fingers jutting at every single spot that made the Latino laugh and squeal and James laughed, throwing an arm around the boy.

"Friends?. . .I promise I won't lie about you two again, Scout's Honor," James replied and James raised an eyebrow.

"You never were a Boy Scout."

"Whatever. Friends again?"

". . .Okay," Carlos said with a roll of the eyes and James gave the boy's waist a little squeeze and smiled brightly. Then his eyes flickered over to see Kendall's loving girlfriend walking around and searching for her blond boyfriend. She spotted the two and quickly walked over, giving a pleasant smile at the two of them.

"Have you guys seen-"

"He's in there," James replied, pointing happily over at the cabana and she smiled, walking over to barge in on the conversation between Logan and Kendall. Hey, at least Logan couldn't complain that _James _interrupted them again. The brunette gave off a light laugh and then turned, seeing Carlos was looking up at him with a frown for playing dirty again and James shrugged.

"Aren't you the nicest person in the world," Carlos said dryly.

"I try."


	6. Honey Pie

_Been a LONG time since this has been updated, kind of hard seeing as though I've been started school and have a heavy work load plus trying to get college all sorted out. But I'll do what I can do. Well, thanks to Seliiia, Sastiel, BTRLuver143, ANNbeau, child who is cool, nickyd92, CaitiePaigee, Babyrayray143, Erik97, MudMaster94, TheMelodyInMyHead, DixieStar, W0N3R, EvilGeniusBookworm13, Glee Clue Rock 1251, KendallSchmidtMegaFan, sum1cooler, gleechild, mrsscarlettpena, BaronofDenmark and CheekyBrunette for the alerts, favs and reviews! Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Logan relaxed down by the pool, eyes closing shut at the bright sun overhead. Logan didn't want to turn over to his side, on one side there was James with the brunette tanning as usual. He didn't want to look over at James, he just didn't know what to think about James anymore. Were they friends anymore? James didn't talk to Logan unless it was to drop a disparaging remark towards him. What happened to the James Diamond that Logan knew back in Minnesota? The James Diamond that was all carefree and maybe vain, but still had a heart. He sighed, he shouldn't have ever agreed to this bet. Maybe if he just let James get Kendall, then maybe they could all be friends again. . .<p>

No. Logan still liked Kendall. He might be friends with James again, but he would probably be suffering since he won't have Kendall by his side to love. At this moment, dropping out of this bet would be a win-lose scenario. Staying in this bet is still a win-lose scenario. Just the whole entire idea made his head hurt and lying out for the sun to beat down on his head didn't make anything better. He heard a rustling of bags and he turned his head, seeing Katie Knight walking by him with grocery bags in her hands.

"Hey Katie," he called out to the girl and she turned.

"Hey, Logan."

"What are you doing with that stuff?"

"Taking it up to the apartment. Kendall's sick and mom is going to cook some soup once she's done with that aerobic thing in the park," Katie said with a roll of the eyes and Logan shot up in his seat. Kendall was sick? He didn't know that, then again Kendall never told anyone if something was wrong about him. Maybe to not garner worry, but now he knew why the blond wasn't down by the pool with him and James. Logan got up from his spot, taking the bags out of the younger girl's hands.

"I'll take it up there, don't worry about it," he said with a smile and Katie smiled, giving a thankful wave and turned to go off and continue with her business. Logan watched her leave and then the brown orbs flickered over to see James sitting up in his chair too and staring at Logan with a blank expression. The two boys stared at each other for a couple of minutes as Logan's brain began to calculate a plan. He blinked and then casually turned to walk inside the lobby, trying to keep his feet at a normal and calm pace to the elevator. Then he heard some shouts behind him from different people and someone shoved past him, one hand that had a couple of grocery bag emptied and his eyes widened to see James barreling past him with the stolen groceries in his fist.

Logan frowned, so that was what it is. A race to get to Kendall first. James already stolen the free elevator and Logan groaned, not trying to waste any time and taking the flight of stairs to 2J. He had to get there first, he had to beat James up there first! But Logan wasn't the athletic type, even if he did played hockey. He hated running and James stole the lighter bags of food, the weight of cans and jugs slowing Logan down and making things even more struggling than they already were. He finally reached the floor, turning down into the hallway to see that James was right up ahead and fumbling with his keys to get inside the apartment. The brunette turned around, seeing Logan drawing closer and his hand shot out to grab onto the handle, unlocking the locks and throwing the door open. Logan's hand shot out to grab onto the handle but it was too late, James already slammed the door to the apartment in Logan's face. Logan stared at the closed door before letting out an annoyed growl and fumbling with the door handle to throw it open and toss the bag onto the table. He headed down the hall where Kendall and his shared room was, knowing that James would be in there pestering the blond and sure enough when Logan opened the door, there James was with Carlos sitting by Kendall's side and Kendall wrapped up in blankets with a wet towel on his forehead.

Kendall looked miserable, pale and extremely sick. Logan felt his stomach turning at the sight of Kendall, poor thing must feel awful. He walked over, crouching down beside James to reach over and take Kendall's hand.

"Hey man, are you okay?" Logan asked and before Kendall could reply back, James already answered for him.

"No he's not okay, are you blind?" James snapped and Logan frowned, feeling James begin to nudge him away. No, Logan has _had it. _The brunette nudged back just as hard, glaring at the taller of the two.

"I'm just trying to talk to him!"

"Well he doesn't need to talk, he needs to rest!" James hissed, throwing his body to try and knock Logan to the floor. Logan growled, shoving James roughly and James shoved back with teeth bared and eyes furious.

"Then why are you bothering him!"

"Because I'm concerned about him!"

"So am I!"

"Quiet."

The two boys stopped their fighting, looking over at Carlos that was still sitting by Kendall's side and holding a notepad. Kendall took the small book out of the Latino's hands, writing down some more words and then handed the pad back to Carlos. "'You guys are being too loud, I'm not dying. Let me sleep'."

Logan bit his lip, seeing those tired green eyes that fluttered every couple of seconds and gave a slow nod of the head.

"I'm sorry, Kendall," Logan muttered and James gave a sorry shake of the head as well.

"Yeah. . .we'll go if you want us too," James replied and walked over to take Carlos by the hand out but Kendall's hand quickly moved to hold Carlos back. Kendall shook his head and James' eyebrows furrowed as Logan watched the three, realizing that Kendall wanted Carlos to stay and just the two of _them _to go. He didn't know why, Carlos and Kendall had their little spat a while ago and Logan didn't know if the two of them ever made up, hopefully they did or Kendall was intending to. James locked eyes with Kendall, staring at the blond in slight hurt and then glanced at Carlos in confusion before letting go of his wrist and briskly walking out of the bedroom. Logan sighed, giving a tilt of the head to the two on the bed and walked out of the bedroom as well, gently closing the door behind him.

James was sitting on the couch, chin resting on his hand and staring off into nothing when Logan walked into the room, feeling tense and wary of the brunette siting quietly on the couch. Logan watched James for a couple of seconds before letting out a soft sigh and walking over to sit beside him. James scooted away a bit, Logan trying not to grow irritated by the gesture and folded his hands.

". . .James?"

"What?" James more snapped than asked and Logan resisted a groan threatening to come out of his throat.

". . .Look, I still want us to be friends-"

"If we're friends then you should know you _never _go after the same person! Don't you remember what happened with all four of us and Jo?" James asked and then shuddered, the memory of him actually liking the girl must have came back into his mind. Logan sighed, yeah, that was a bad time for all of them. Constantly fighting, trying to sabotage each other, it was ridiculous. But it all turned out well in the end, right? Logan had Camille for a while before they realized their on and off relationship would be better if it just stayed off, James had the many girls and sometimes boys to pick and choose on a whimsy, and Carlos had. . .well, he had his friends. Logan then shuddered himself, Kendall still was with Jo. It always pained him when he was reminded of that, he didn't feel comfortable in starting a relationship (or at least trying to start one) with Kendall when the blond was still with Jo. James might be fine with sneaking around, Logan wasn't.

So what was there to do?

James groaned, getting up from the couch and shoving hands into his pocket, beginning to pace around the room in annoyance and Logan raised an eyebrow.

". . .You're upset?"

"I'm not upset," James muttered, head down and not looking over at Logan.

"You are. You're upset because Carlos is talking to Kendall. James, this needs to end."

"Are you forfeiting?" James asked, little glimmer of hope in his eyes and Logan frowned.

"No. I'm not going to give up on Kendall because you're having your little hissy fit. But this jealousy, this manipulation and this childish attitude needs to stop. Before Big Time Rush is Big Time Split," Logan said with a frown and James mirrored the expression.

"I'm not being childish-"

"Yes you are! You're always childish whenever you don't get what you want or when we have something and you don't!"

"What do you have that I don't? Brains? As if that's going to help you win Kendall," James said and Logan blushed red, getting angry and hands balling into fists. All he wanted to do was try and make peace and here James was trying to start another fight. It was hopeless, he just couldn't get through to him. Logan gritted his teeth and let out an annoyed sigh, fingers uncurling to fall at his sides.

"I just wanted us to be friends, James. . .and Kendall wouldn't like it if he knew he was the reason we're fighting," Logan said quietly and James' eyes widened.

"He won't find out-"

"Yes he will! Do you think it's not obvious? Mama Knight sees it, Katie sees it, of course Carlos sees it, everyone sees that we're tense around each other, James! It won't be long before people start asking what's the problem and then-"

"You don't say anything!" James spat and Logan frowned.

"Then either you start acting civil or else. . .or else. . ."

James laughed, "You don't even know what to do if I don't act like I like you. I thought you always had a plan, _Logie_."

Logan gritted his teeth, "Don't call me that!" he hissed, stomping over with fist raised and ready to strike when the door opened. Logan quickly lowered his hand, seeing Mrs. Knight walk in dressed in workout gear. She glanced between the two boys, looking confused.

"Something wrong, guys?" she asked and James glanced at Logan, looking at him with a sort of mocking stare though slightly frazzled. Logan just stared at him back, eyes hopefully showing how hurt and disappointed he was. He shook his head at the woman.

"No, nothing's wrong. . .nothing at all."

* * *

><p>Logan sat there, watching the way the second hand on the clock seemed to move slower and slower. James was away from him, trying to focus on the magazine that he was reading and not on the fact that Kendall nor Carlos had came out of the room. Even when Mama Knight prepared the soup and took it to the room, no one else came back out with her. Sure, Logan was curious about what the two boys were doing in there or what they could be talking about. Was Carlos just trying to keep him company like any good friend would do? Or maybe he was trying to see from Kendall's point of view who he liked. Logan's knee bounced in nerves at that, what if Kendall was talking to Carlos about him and James? Who he preferred, who he had a crush on, who he was in love with? He needed to see Carlos now if that was the case!<p>

He bit his lip, letting out a shuddered breath and glanced over at the entrance to the hall, his ears picking up the faintest sound of walking. He rose, seeing Carlos entering the living room and look at the two sitting on the couch with worried glances. James shot up to his feet as well, walking over to Carlos quickly and grabbing the Latino by the shoulders.

"What were you two doing in there? Were you talking about the bet? Did you tell? Carlos, you better not have told on-"

"We need to have a meeting," Carlos said quietly and Logan moved over to the two as well, looking at the youngest of the group with worried eyes.

"Carlos, is there something wrong?" Logan asked and Carlos sighed. The Latino began to walk over to the bathroom, their usual meeting place with James and Logan following closely behind. And once the three were in the cramped space with the door closed and locked behind them, Carlos let out a sigh.

"I think that. . .we should leave Kendall alone for the time being," Carlos said quietly and James raised an eyebrow.

"Why? Why should we leave him alone? If anything, we deserve our couple of hours with him," James spat and Carlos frowned.

"James, do you hear yourself? This bet is going to tear Big Time Rush apart and Kendall was asking me what happened to you two," Carlos replied and the two brunettes gulped.

"What did you tell him?" Logan asked and Carlos bit his lip.

"I told him. . .it was just some girl," he muttered, hanging his head and Logan felt himself shudder. He knew Carlos hated to lie, especially to someone as close as Kendall. They promised each other to never hold back secrets, to tell each other everything even if it might hurt. Now, it felt like they were taking that childhood rule and spitting on it, doing whatever they could for their own personal need. And it for _sure _will hurt when the truth came out.

_If _it came out.

James crossed his arms, "So why should we leave Kendall alone?"

"He's sick, James. And he's. . .just don't try and throw yourselves at him, okay?"

"What else did you guys talk about?" James questioned and Carlos frowned.

"That's going to remain between me and Kendall." Carlos said sternly.

"That's not fair, you're the moderator and-"

"And I know if I tell you what Kendall told me, things are going to get out of hand!" Carlos shouted, nostrils flaring. He let out a huff, "I'm sick of the fighting. A week. A week of us just being nice to each other and letting Kendall get better in peace. Please, that's all I'm asking."

James' lips twisted, not wanting to put the bet on hold for a week and Carlos gave him a pleading look, "Please James? Please let's just not fight. . .I miss hanging out with you guys and all of us having fun," Carlos said quietly and James let out a small sigh.

". . .Yeah. . .I did too," he muttered and Carlos gave a glad smile. James glanced over at Logan, locking eyes with the brains of the group before shaking his head, "I'm going to take a nap."

James didn't wait for anyone to try and stop him, he was already exiting the bathroom and heading down to the bedroom he and Carlos shared. Logan just watched the retreating figure, crossing his arms and sighing. He felt Carlos give a soft and friendly nudge, Logan looking over to see Carlos resting a head on his arm, tired and exhausted.

"He'll get over it, just give him some time," Carlos muttered and Logan stared at Carlos, lips going dry.

"Carlos. . .did. . .Kendall say anything about me?" he asked and Carlos raised his head to look Logan in the eye, sad glimmer in those chocolate brown eyes of his.

"Logan. . .I'm sorry, I just can't tell you. It wouldn't be fair to anyone," Carlos replied and stepped out of the bathroom himself to leave Logan in there alone. He stood their in silence before letting out a soft sigh and hoping that this one week will be the least stressful one he's had ever since he began the bet.


	7. Magnolias

_This story along with another story of mine beginning in 2012 are going to be my longest stories and I need to get this one back onto track. Specially since like I said, this story pretty much has a mind of it's own right now and I needed to sit down and try to see where exactly is this story trying to go and where is it trying to take me. So sorry for the long break in between, I just want to make sure I wasn't being lead into a complete maze with no sure way out. Anyways, thanks to hApPiLy-InPeRfEcT, Ercassiel-x, Kurissss, NoelAnderson, shakeitoff, Kaylaschmidtmaslow, RaNDoM HeArT, Koganlove Kameslove, Sir RCCS, Sum1cooler, handsonmyhips, EGBW13, child who is cool, Kyf777, Dr. Monster and Cwalk for the alerts, favs and reviews! Hope you all enjoy the first Carlos POV chapter._

* * *

><p>Carlos was the first to know that Kendall was sick, on account of him walking down the hallway and hearing loud sounds of someone coughing up a storm. He initially thought it was Logan, the brainiac of the group had always been prone to catch most of the illnesses but to his surprise when he opened the door and went to check, it was Kendall. With tissue box in his lap and currently blowing his nose before discarding it into the wastebasket beside his bed. The blond glanced up at Carlos and stared, Carlos staring just as well. Neither of them really talked ever since the whole incident about the stupid towel and Logan, Carlos just deciding it'll be better if he just kept his space and left Kendall alone to Logan and James to deal with. And that was what he was going to do as he slowly stepped back to close the door and leave Kendall with his privacy when he heard another cough.<p>

"Carlos, come here," Kendall's raspy voice said and Carlos hesitated before walking inside and closing the door. He approached, Kendall making room for Carlos to sit beside him in the bed and Carlos sat on the edge. Kendall looked shy, embarrassed even and he let out another cough, "I'm. . .I'm sorry for how I acted. . .it wasn't right and I shouldn't have talked to you like that."

"Apology accepted," Carlos said with a bright smile. Really, it wasn't hard for Carlos to accept an apology and Kendall sounded like he was sorry. He reached around, giving Kendall a deal-sealing hug before Kendall slowly began to push him away.

"I don't want you getting sick," Kendall said with a small smile and Carlos nodded, getting up but Kendall grabbed onto his wrist, "Wait, there's something else I want to talk to you about."

And this was where Carlos was growing nervous. If it wasn't about the fight, he knew what it probably was about. And either way, it involved Logan and James. Whether it was the lie that James told about him and Logan being a couple or the obvious tension James and Logan was having. But Kendall let out another cough and Carlos leaned down, placing a hand on Kendall's forehead. He waited, hand moving to the side of Kendall's face before down to his neck and back up to his forehead.

"You're burning up. . .want a wet towel?" Carlos asked and Kendall gave a weak smile.

"Yes please," he croaked and Carlos nodded, walking out of the room and heading for the bathroom. He picked the smallest towel off of the rack, wetting it with cold water and wringing it out so it wasn't dripping before walking to the kitchen and grabbing a cup of water to keep dipping it in. His eyes fell onto Logan's notepad and he smiled, walking over and placing that in his already full grasp along with the pencil that came along with it. He carried the items over and into the bedroom, Kendall looking at his friend with confusion when he saw the notepad and the pen. He placed the wet towel on Kendall's forehead, placed the cup on the nightstand and then handed the blond the pad and pen.

"So you don't strain your voice," Carlos explained and Kendall smiled. He took the pen and already began to write something down and Carlos thought it was just a thank you but when Kendall handed it to him, his heart gave a thud.

_Now I see why Logan's dating you._

"Kendall we're-"

The door swung open and Carlos jumped, falling onto the bed beside Kendall as James quickly barreled his way over to the side of his bed. Carlos could see the brunette was out of breath and was looking extremely worried, like Kendall was dying or something and he was about to ask what was going on before Logan threw the door open and rushed to Kendall's side with same worried expression.

"Hey man, are you okay?" Logan gently asked and Kendall looked like he was trying to say something before James cut him off with an agitated look at Logan.

"No he's not okay, are you blind?" James snapped and Carlos closed his eyes. Not this again, not when Kendall was sick. He felt the bed beginning to shift as James began to try and push Logan away and Logan was pushing back just as hard.

"I'm just trying to talk to him!"

"Well he doesn't need to talk, he needs to rest!"

"Then why are you bothering him!"

"Because I'm concerned!"

"So am I!" Logan shouted and Carlos felt Kendall slipping the notepad back into his hands and pointing at the new line of letters he wrote.

"'Quiet'," Carlos read aloud and Logan and James stopped like that, like that was the magic word that managed to get the two brunette's under control and they were now looking at Carlos and Kendall with close eyes. Kendall took the notepad out, wrote something else down and handed it back to Carlos, ". . .'You guys are being too loud, I'm not dying. Let me sleep'."

Logan looked genuinely sorry, now looking at Kendall's sick expression and bit his lower lip.

"I'm sorry, Kendall," Logan muttered and James gave a sorry shake of the head as well.

"Yeah. . .we'll go if you want us too," James replied, getting up and beginning to take Carlos by the hand to lead him out of the room as well but Carlos felt Kendall grab onto him yet again. Kendall was looking at James and James was looking at Kendall, slightly shocked and Carlos could see that the brunette was hurt that Kendall was choosing Carlos to stay, Kendall _wanted _Carlos to stay with him. And Carlos saw for a split second the flash of jealousy in the hazel eyes before James broke away and briskly walked out of the bedroom. Logan sighed, saying goodbye with a tip of the head and getting up to leave and closed the door gently behind him. Carlos looked over at Kendall, confused.

"Why did you want me to stay?" Carlos asked and Kendall quickly scrawled out something. Carlos never had to worry about Kendall's penmanship, both of them were considered to have the worst handwriting in compared to Logan's nice and neat handwriting and James' near flawless handwriting (James practiced often so that way his signature when he became famous never looked ugly).

_We weren't done talking. What were you about to say?_

That was right. Carlos bit his lip, should he say it? Would he be hurting Logan or would he just be reinforcing what James said that they weren't a couple? He really didn't want to keep this lie going, Carlos didn't want to be involved in any lies that were involved in the bet, even though the biggest lie was him not telling Kendall about it in the first place. He sighed.

"Me and Logan. . .we really aren't a couple, Kendall," Carlos replied and Kendall continued to write.

_So why did James say you two were?_

"Because James was being stupid," Carlos answered blankly and Kendall smiled.

_He's stupid but he usually has a reason behind everything. What was his reason for saying that?_

"Just to make Logan angry, I guess," Carlos said and then sealed his lips. Shoot, he answered one question and ended up just leading right next to another one as evident by what Kendall wrote next.

_What's going on with them? They're acting strange and they're fighting more than usual._

How would be the best way for him to approach this? He could say that James was just stressed about the next album but really, they all were and there wouldn't be any reason for him to just be lashing out on Logan alone. He could say that maybe they fought over something stupid (which is kind of true) and James was holding a grudge. Kendall might believe that but eventually he'll want Logan and James to come together over this. So he sighed.

"It's um. . .it's a girl," Carlos replied and Kendall frowned.

_Camille?_

"No, not Camille again," Carlos replied. They haven't forgot about _that _incident, James kissing Camille and the two of them ending up having a wild west spitball shootout.

_Then who? Do I know her?_

More than you could know. Carlos sighed, "Kendall, I really can't tell you what's going on between them about this. . .girl. . .but hopefully they can work it out on their own." He wasn't going to try and sway Kendall towards one person in particular, or at least try not to sway him. Kendall crossed his arms, Carlos knowing the blond was growing confused and wanting to get down to the bottom of this little mystery.

_So Logan isn't gay then? You either?_

Carlos snorted at this sentence, "I'm not gay and I'm not going after Logan. . .but I think you should ask Logan yourself if he is or if he isn't."

_You don't know?_

"I might have a hunch but I'm not really sure," Carlos explained, thinking back on that kiss in the bathroom. From the sounds of things, Logan just sounded confused. Like he wanted to kiss Kendall but he was still afraid of fully crossing into homosexual territory. It just sounded to Carlos that Logan was curious and Kendall was the next attractive male in the group to him that he was close with. Maybe Logan was gay and a kiss from Kendall will make him sure of it. Or maybe Logan was just confused and _thinks _a kiss from Kendall will point out if he liked guys or not. Kendall wrote down on the notepad, handing it to Carlos a couple seconds later.

_Logan never told me if he was gay, I thought he would have told you since you two are so close. Guess that's why I believed James when he said that you two were dating. But, he might be gay. Or curious, right? _

Carlos raised an eyebrow, why was Kendall prying into this when he said that Logan may or may not be straight. Does. . .

"Kendall, do you like Logan?"

_Like like how?_

"Like like. . .gay like?"

_No._

Well, that was an answer to one of the questions. . .maybe. Kendall didn't even look so sure himself and Carlos bit his lip.

"So, you don't have any. . .feelings towards Logan?. . .Or James?"

_What about James?_

"Just curious."

_Is he gay?_

Was _Kendall _gay? And he was asking because he wanted to know if maybe one of the guys were having the same thoughts about guys as well? Well, Carlos knew James had some flings with guys, he had more experience in the same sex than Logan and himself could ever say to Kendall. "James. . .is bisexual, I think. I know he's had a fling with a guy once," Carlos explained and Kendall gave a slow nod, like he was absorbing the thought and bit his lip.

_So Logan isn't gay?_

"I don't know, Kendall. You'll have to ask him. I think he might be confused and teetering on gay but he just isn't really sure of himself. . .do you want to ask him to come in here so you two can talk?"

Okay, that was being unfair to James if he should do that but right now, Carlos was trying to work out his own puzzle. Kendall wants to know if Logan is gay more than knowing the fact that James is bisexual. Maybe Kendall is curious too and slightly confused and maybe Logan was right about Kendall liking him initially. . .but Kendall wasn't ready to admit that he might, _might_, have a thing for Logan until he knew about Logan's sexuality for sure. Which, Carlos wasn't sure if the brunette could answer that right now.

"Kendall, you can tell me anything. I promise to keep it between us."

And he will. He'll keep it quiet, no matter how hard Logan and James would grill him for the information. Kendall opened and closed his hands, growing deep in thought and giving a couple of sick sniffles. The door opened and Carlos glanced up, seeing Mama Knight walking in with bowl of soup and Carlos licked his lips hungrily. Smelled like chicken noodle, he _loved _chicken noodle soup. The woman carried the bowl over to Kendall on a tray, settling it onto the blond's lap.

"How are you feeling honey?"

"Still a little sick," Kendall croaked and she glanced over at Carlos.

"You shouldn't be in here, you might catch cold too."

"Mom, he's keeping me company."

"You didn't want James or Logan keeping you company?" she asked confused and Kendall gave a tiny nod of the head 'no'. She frowned, "Is there something going on between you boys?"

"No, I'm not mad at them or anything. Just wanted to talk to Carlos for a little while," Kendall explained and the woman sighed, crossing her arms.

"And James and Logan? What about them?"

"It's some girl. Guy stuff, mom," Kendall said and she rolled her eyes. She turned away, walking towards the door and with her hand on the knob, she glanced back at the two teenagers.

"Well they need to know that friendship should come first instead of fighting like this over a girl that'll just come and go," she replied and walked out. Carlos sighed, oh Mama Knight. If only you knew what _really _was going on. That this 'girl' can't just come and go so easily like that. Kendall took a spoonful, smiling at the taste and glancing back over at Carlos.

"She's right," Kendall replied, voice still a little hoarse but the soup was beginning to heal it and Carlos sighed.

"I know but. . .this girl is kind of. . .I can't really explain it."

"I think Logan should get a chance with her."

Carlos' head whirled around wild. _What? _Kendall took another sip of his soup and swallowed it down before he continued, "I mean, I remember Logan telling me he liked a girl a while back and now I'm hearing James going after her too. It's not really fair. . .I mean, if Logan _isn't _gay. Just. . .I heard Logan having eyes on her first and you and I _both _know Logan _never _gets the girl if James is getting involved. If I heard James liking her first, it's alright if he went after her but. . .it just seems random for James to suddenly start fighting with Logan over some girl like this. Probably sees it as some competition." And Carlos didn't miss how Kendall said that last statement in a tone of disgust.

"Kendall?"

"Yeah?"

". . .If Logan _was _gay, what would you do?"

". . .I don't know."

"Because if Logan _was _gay, he might have thought you were flirting with him last week . .which would be totally wrong since you're dating Jo, right?" Carlos asked and Kendall remained silent. Nothing, was Kendall confused about himself? Maybe, now Carlos just felt confused and his head was beginning to hurt. "Kendall, do you like Logan?"

Nothing.

"How about James?"

"Why do you keep bringing James up?"

Why is James the only one that Kendall reacts to? Carlos sighed, "I just want to know."

"And I want to know who that girl is that Logan and James are having this stupid fight over," Kendall said with a frown and then those green eyes sparkled. "If you tell me her name, I'll answer your question."

How could he do that! This would be gold for James and Logan, this would be brilliant information and yet. . .Carlos didn't want to know. Cause he wasn't sure if Kendall truly meant it. He was still with Jo, what was he doing saying he might or might not like James or Logan. Sounded like Kendall was just experimenting and Carlos didn't want to run back to either Logan or James and tell them that news when what the two brunette's were perceiving as possible affection was just some teenage hormones and curiosity. And even if he did knew who Kendall liked, he didn't think he could tell because then there will be that sense of betraying either Logan or James. And he'll be betraying Kendall's trust by telling them. So, Carlos kept his lips shut and Kendall continued to frown.

"No?"

"I'm sorry, Kendall. I just can't."

". . .I guess us promising not to keep secrets around each other doesn't apply to this special case, does it Carlos?"

He knew Kendall was frustrated and Carlos held his head down. Another loud cough and Carlos took the bowl of soup out of Kendall's hands. Kendall sat there, wrapping himself up in the blankets, "I'm going to take a nap."

"I'm sorry, Kendall," Carlos apologized weakly and Kendall sighed.

"I'm not mad at you, Carlos. . .I just wish someone would tell me what was going on," Kendall muttered and coughed loudly again. Mama Knight came in a little bit afterwards, taking the bowl of soup and Carlos left the room a couple of minutes after that. So what did he learned talking to Kendall? Kendall was possibly confused, possibly just experimenting and keeping hold of Jo until he was sure. And that there was a possibility that he might like Logan. Or James since that was the name Kendall was quick to react to with flushed face (though _that _might be because he had a fever). But he was worried and was upset about what was going on between Logan and James and if either of them knew that Kendall was possibly considering them. . .it'll be a feeding frenzy.

Carlos slowly walked into the living room, James and Logan sitting on the couch far apart from each other and looked at the two of them with a worried face. He couldn't tell, he didn't even know himself so it would be fine if he kept to himself what he wasn't sure of, right? James noticed him standing there, quickly getting off the couch and grabbing Carlos by the shoulders.

"What were you two doing in there? Were you talking about the bet? Did you tell? Carlos, you better not have told on-"

"We need to have a meeting."


End file.
